Episode 4: Torogais Brief
Torogais Brief (Torogai no Fumi トロガイの文) ist die vierte Episode von Guardian of the Spirit. }} | Erstausstrahlung } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Autor } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Regisseur } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:120%;" class=color1 | Folgenübersicht |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Vorherige Episode 3: Kampf um Leben und Tod | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Nächste Episode 5: Die Blaue Hand |} Zusammenfassung Tanda trägt die schwer verwundete Balsa schnell zu seiner Hütte. In einem mittelgroßen Waldstück an den Anfängen der Berge an einem kleinen See ist die Schamanin Torogai. Sie versucht Kontakt mit den Wassermenschen aufzunehmen, die im Wasser leben und es gelingt ihr sogar. Sie steckt den Kopf ins Wasser und hört sich an, was der zu ihr gekommene Wassermensch zu sagen hat. Es scheint, dass der zweite Prinz nicht in dem Feuer umgekommen ist und dass es jemanden gibt der das Ei des Nyunga Ro Chaga in sich trägt. Die Schamanin will unbedingt mehr herausfinden, muss sich aber zuerst mit zwei Jägern befassen, die ihr nachspionieren. Sie überwältigt die beiden geschickt und legt einem einen Brief an den obersten Sternendeuter bei. Am kaiserlichen Hof stellt der oberste Sternendeuter Hibitonan, dem Kaiser Shuga vor, der von nun an im Geheimdienst des Mikados dienen wird. Auch wird dem Kaiser mitgeteilt, dass die Jäger, von denen einige inzwischen zum Hof zurückgekehrt sind, versagt haben. Der Plan wird aber geändert, es wird eine Verfolgungsjagd nach dem zweiten Prinzen vorbereitet, in der die Jäger in deren Schatten arbeiten sollen. Währenddessen beobachten Sagum und sein Lehrer Gakai im Turm des ersten Prinzen, wie die Totenfeier von Chagum vorbereitet wird, obwohl seine Leiche ja noch gar nicht gefunden worden ist. Diese Tatsache und auch, dass die zweite Kaiserin in den inneren Palast verlegt worden ist, gefällt dem ersten Prinzen gar nicht. Er möchte kein grausamer Kaiser werden und wollte immer, dass sein kleiner Bruder frei von allen Lasten ist und unbesorgt leben kann. Nach der Berichterstattung ziehen sich Hibi Tonan und Shuga in den Sternenpalast zurück, was auch Gakai mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. Als Hibi Tonan und Shuga im Sternenpalast ankommen, treffen sie auf 3 der Jäger, die entsandt worden sind, um Chagum zurückzuholen. Sie haben den Brief von Torogai dabei, den sie dem obersten Sternendeuter übergeben. Dieser scheint mit der Nachricht nicht glücklich und befiehlt den Jägern sich zu erholen und sich auf den nächsten Auftrag vorzubereiten. Da der Brief auch an Shuga gerichtet ist, gibt ihn Hibi Tonan an ihn weiter. Shuga vermutet, dass die Schamanin Torogai weiß, was in nächster Zeit auf sie alle zukommt und möchte das verhindern, also versucht sie die Sternendeuter zu warnen, nicht so kurzsichtig zu sein. Shuga will sofort mit der Schamanin zusammenarbeiten, doch Hibi Tonan ist strikt dagegen. Er erzählt Shuga aber von einer geheimen Kammer, wo das geheime Buch versteckt ist, das vom Sternendeuter Nanai geschrieben wurde. Es wurde aber in der alten Yogo-Sprache geschrieben und Shuga soll es nun übersetzen und so verhindern, dass der Wasserdämon eine Dürre über das Land bringt. Shuga nimmt den Auftrag an. Währenddessen versorgt Tanda Balsa in seiner Hütte. Die Leibwächterin und Chagum schlafen, während draußen Toya und Saya angerannt kommen, um Balsa zu sehen. Nun kommt auch Tanda schon langsam drarauf, wer der Junge eigentlich ist, der Balsa begleitet. Balsa wacht plötzlich auf, Tanda versorgt sofort wieder ihre Wunden. Auch Chagum wird dadurch aufgeweckt und ist ganz besorgt. Nachdem Balsa Tanda alles erzählt hat, bittet sie ihn Chagum irgendwie zu helfen und herauszufinden, was es mit dem Wasserdämon auf sich hat, aber der Heiler ist machtlos. Einige Zeit später, Balsa's Verbände sind gewechselt und alle sind gerade beim Abendessen, kommt auf einmal Torogai in Tanda's Hütte. Sie verkündet laut was sich in Chagum's Bauch befindet und dass es kein Wasserdämon, sondern ein Ei ist. Trivia Kategorie:Episoden